The fall of a swordsmen
by Zoroarrkk
Summary: Maximilian Malkovich was a great swordsmen. But on one of his daily walks, he noticed some strange happenings towards the core of the forest. The part that was known as sacred. However, his nobility and curiosity got the better of him... This was a commision that I got asked to do. Expect tentacles, rape, oviposition and brain washing!


The air around the twenty four year old male was gentle, refreshing. It always was around where he lived, in a city bordering a forest. This world was full of many creatures, from the tiniest Golbin to the tallest Minotaur. Because of this, the young male would have trained himself - with the help of the local dojo - to be a swordsman, a rather good one at that. His name was Maximilian Malkovich, Max for short. A young but tall male, standing at six foot one, with short - but well kept - red hair, pale skin and a rather lithe but also muscular body stature. This allowed him to be nimble and agile in combat, dodging attacks more than he would receive them, as well as dealing deadly blows in a heartbeat. He wore a very basic outfit, a plain t-shirt and tracksuits. Nothing too flashy in terms of colours either. Both being black. He wasn't one for fashion. Why would he wear something fancy when they are most likely to be cut and shredded?

Max would look up to the clear, blue sky and took a sniff out of the air. Even being a human, he still liked the scent of fresh air and the nature around him. He would walk into the forest, seeming to have nothing to do. Having his usual apparel on, as well as a belt to holster his rapier, he would set off on his little journey. A lap around the forest, something he knew all too well. He often started the day like this. The sun being up around seventy degrees, showing the time to be around ten in the morning. Max would look around the playing wildlife as he walked through the shrubland carefully, having his hands behind his back on his calm and relaxing stroll. He didn't seem worried about anything, as nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

He would continue down the small, dirt path that was etched out in the floor below him. Being careful to avoid overhanging branches, exposed roots and obviously, the creatures running all around him. From kind squirrels fetching their nuts and retreating back to their trees, to the occasional dog chasing a mouse through bushes and long grass. The forest wasn't one to be touched and pruned from humans, being left to grow into a nature reserve. Although not a protected area by law, it was pretty much that way with the locals, as if something sacred was at the heart.

Speaking of the heart, that was somewhere that Maximilian had never been to, the centre of the forest. Despite having lived here for six years, he had never let his curiosity get the best of him. But today, that was all going to change. He would be half way around his stroll when he saw a fox dart towards the middle, and then would hear a cry of pain a few seconds after it had disappeared. But oddly enough, it wasn't a cry from a rabbit or any other prey that the fox would get, it was one from the fox itself! The way it was running also caused a small piece of alarm from the male, as it seemed to be the one running, not the chaser. Hunter becoming the hunted. This would cause the human to subconsciously wrap his slender hands on the exposed hilt of his rapier, as he took a deep breath, looking around one last time before moving off course, towards the middle of the woodland, and to where he had just saw the fox dart to twenty seconds prior.

Max would be on edge as he trudged through the undergrowth, the tips of the blades of grass up to his knees. Keeping an eye on every part of his surroundings. His training made him almost like an animal, able to hear and react to a minute noise or movement in a heartbeat, It was a true talent to have, and one that has saved him more times than he would like to admit. Nothing seemed to be different than expected, right up until he felt something sticky on his trainers. Once again he only had some cheap, lightweight trainers. Nothing too fancy. He would lift his foot up as his eyes opened wide in shock. Some green slime dripping off his heel, back onto the ground. The thick gloop seeming rather odd and unnatural. Max had no idea what had left this residue, but he didn't want to find out. However, that didn't seem like an option…

A roar broke out, this time from one of the forests larger predators. A lion. Again, he was running in the direction Max was, but he also looked like he was running away rather than running to something, to chase after and hunt it down. It didn't seem to care about the human in its way - who had now drawn his rapier - as it just kept running. That was until a green (tentacle?) grabbed it's legs and started to pull it back, before it disappeared with the feline behind a rock to the left of Max.

"What the hell was that?"

The male would whisper to himself, as his brain tried to compute and process what he had just saw, but nothing made sense and it all happened so quickly. He had never seen or even heard about something like this, which was strange to him as he always read about the lore and legends of the forest, and any newspaper from the town to see if there were any strange sightings. His grip only strengthened on the handle of his rapier, in case another one of those… things came for him. Deep down, he wanted to run. Have no part in this. He just saw two predators get easily overpowered, outsped, and taken away. He couldn't match their strength, or their speed. He did have his trusty iron rapier though, so that was to his advantage. He knew that he did have to find and destroy whatever this beast was, because if not, impending doom would rain down on the forest, and with how close his house was, he would most likely be caught up in the conflict anyway. Taking another deep breath, and keeping his rapier by his side, Max would slowly and rather gingerly creep around the nearby rock, following the slime that was left as residue on the ground to find where this beast had come from.

His hunt would take him to a small cave, one that he hadn't even known existed before this very day. Little did he know this was in the exact middle of the forest. It seemed to be vacant, the grass covering up most of the entrance, and even going a little into the cave from where the seeds had shooted and sprouted in the cracks of the cobblestone floor. The slime was also visible now, the green goo dripping down from the ceiling, down into puddles on the ground.

"What is this?"

Max muttered to himself, as he looked deep into the darkness, trying to see if he could shape something. Maybe an outline, figure, shadow? But to no avail. He saw nothing. Taking a fallen stick from the grass, he would get a matchbox out of his pocket, light it, and then ignite the end of the twig (that was surprisingly dry) so that it was engulfed in orange flames. Giving off not only light but a bit of heat, as Max gathered it would be pretty damn cold in the cave, and he didn't have a jacket with him, just his T-shirt and jogging bottoms. Holding the burning stick in front of him at a thirty degree angle (so if the wind caught up, it didn't blow the flame in his face), he would start to trudge through the disgusting mess and into the depths of the darkness in front of him. The cave was actually rather big, winding around a little bit, the slime neverending. However, the cave soon would. Max could see some stairs in the corner. Shining the light on it, he would pull back and turn his head, nearly puking at the sight. Dark red life force mixed with the gloop across the stone, leading down the spiral staircase that looked rather man-made.

"Thank god for no guts or limbs."

He would think to himself as he gained composure and continued on, trying to ignore the revolting mess below him. The stairs would only go on for a little bit, but as Max came closer to the base of the cave, he would start to hear was sounded like something slithering across the floor, yet it was echoing. It was coming from many different sources, not just one. There would also be a strong odor in the air, one of musk. It was rather putrid, and again made the human gag silently to himself. Looking back up to where he had just come from, he debated on turning around and calling it quits. Get other people to come here.

"No… I can't…"

He whispered to himself, as he peeked around the corner. His eyes widened a little, but he was only seeing a very minute part of it. He could see at least twenty of those green tentacles slithering around in the air, some on the walls, others just hovering.

"What… Where is this coming from?"

He would whisper to himself again, hoping he hadn't been spotted, and by the fact that the tentacles weren't racing for him, it seems he was in the clear. For now, at least. He would lower his stick-torch a bit more, as he turned to corner as silent as he could, shuffling himself closer to the tentacles. He had one hand on the stick and the other on his rapier, ready to drop his light source in a heartbeat to defend himself. The tentacles though didn't actually seem to either care that he was there or didn't seem to notice the human as he approached. Max would be only a few feet away from the edge now, as it could see that it cut off. Closing and reopening his eyes for a split second, he would lean a little bit, holding the torch to see what was down below. This is where his eyes would widen a second time, although a little wider than before. His heart starting to quicken as fear would ripple through his body for the first time in a long while. He could just see this huge eye! It was staring up at him as well, proving that the former point about the tentacles was true, and not the latter. The horror didn't stop there, as there must have been a few hundred tentacles down below, the pit having around a hundred meter depth to it where the core seemed to lie. When Max scanned the far back corner - which was hardly visible due to how deep it was - he could see the fox and the lion from before, as well as a wolf and a horse. All seemed to be asleep and rather fat. He couldn't understand why they seemed to be so pulp, but he really didn't want to find out.

"Holy fuck…"

He wasn't sure what to do now. He couldn't attack the thing, as it was far underground, and he was only a melee fighter, so he needed close quarters combat. But if he left it, it could continue whatever it is trying to do, as the four creatures below seemed all but dead by this point. It was like a horror show. As the human kept pondering, he would start to take steps backwards sub-consciously, heading back towards the stairs and to supposed safety. He would be broken out of that trance-like thinking state abruptly, as he felt the slime against his back. But it wasn't just a bit of residue. Slipping out of his field of vision when he wasn't looking, one of the tentacles had slithered up the wall, across and was now behind him. Max quickly turned around in panic, dropping the torch into the abyss while he swung his rapier, chopping the tentacles end off. This seemed to work, his blade now having a green stain on it, but that'll wash off. What he didn't account for was the fact that he had just made this creature angry, as a weird screech came out of its core, a dozen tentacles lining up and shooting themselves at the human. Max would mouth the word "Shit" before running up the stairs, turning occasionally to slice and dice the tendrils that followed him. Up the stairs he ran, thank god for his stamina and speed training! But this would only last for so long, as Max could see the light at the end of the cave, back out into the forest. He was only a few steps away…

"FUCK YOU! GET OFF ME!"

Max would cry out, as the sound of steel clashing against stone was heard underneath his echoing voice, the male struggling and kicking out, trying desperately to escape, but to no avail. The green mass was just too strong, and seemed to be getting stronger every time he tugged, barged and fought. Max soon found himself in the air, being moved back down to where he had just come from, the pit. He would close his eyes and grit his teeth, as he tried to think of an escape plan. With his rapier gone, he couldn't think of the way to get out of the mess.

There were five tendrils around him when he was returned to the pit, one around his abdomen, one around each of his arms and one around each of his legs, restraining his movement to a minimum. The slime covering his clothes and making them feel rather heavy around his body, making any slight attempts even weaker due to the weight.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING THING!"

Max would then shout at as he stared at the eye. He had no idea what to say or do, he just hoped shouting would make this creature stop and release him. In fact, it did the opposite… A very minute tentacle in width would raise up against the back wall, and would plunge itself inside of the human's ear. He would only feel this by the slime that suddenly was leaking into his canal. The tendril however was so small, that it could fit underneath Max's ear drum, and would worm its way through the head, towards the brain. Max would be able to feel this weird sensation, but it only became apparent that the tentacle was at his brain when it latched on with small 'teeth', causing a sharp pain in his head, like a really bad migraine for just a millisecond.

"OWW!"

The human would scream out from the sharp stinging sensation, before a creepy laugh echoed in his head. It was cold, deep and monotone. It had no source as well, but Max quickly knew what was going on.

"H-how can… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BRAIN!"

He shouted out at the eye down below, that he had to actually turn his head and strain to see due to the fact he was lying face up in the air, horizontally.

"I am using your… energy…"

It would respond. What made this worse was the monotonous tone, it just made everything so creepy and eerie.

"W-WHAT DO YOU WANT ME FOR!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THOSE ANIMALS!"

"HEHEHE… I need you… For your warmth…"

Warmth? What did the creature mean by that? It sounded so weird. Warmth? Did it want a cuddle or something?

"Warmth? What the hell do you mean by that?"

Cue another struggle from the human, which ended as quickly as it started, due to the sudden tightness of the tendrils.

"For my young…"

Came the response, before another creepy laugh. This made Max's eyes go wide once more in sudden realisation at what the tentacle monster meant. It was a parasite, and it wanted to use the human as a host! Now everything was making sense on why the animals below seemed so fat, they were full of eggs! The warmth was so that the eggs would hatch quicker, this beast was planning on a full hive!

"N-no… NO! I WILL NOT BE YOUR HOST! LET ME FREEE!"

He roared out, in his last ditch attempt, he would turn his head and bite into the tentacle restraining his left arm. However, his teeth would meet each other, piercing through the thick - and rather repugnant tasting - slimy mass. But the tentacle didn't seem to break at all, as the teeth was lodged inside.

"Hehehe... Tough, aren't they?"

The core would tease the distressed human, who was now fighting to get his teeth out, which seemed to be harder than it was getting them in! With a grunt, he finally pried them free of the slime, spitting down below to try and get the taste out of his mouth.

"Ugh… Gross…"

He muttered to himself. He only had a second to regain himself, as another two tentacles raised up from below, and would start to leak some kind of transparent liquid on his clothes. With a sizzle, the fabric seemed to burn away, ripping the clothes and allowing the two tentacles to easily tear away the somewhat protective items, exposing the bare flesh of the humans body. Max wouldn't be cold though, as it seemed that the pit - and the air around it - was warming up, somehow. This action would only cause the human to struggle again, as the sudden exposure made him feel pretty violated.

"O-OI! STOP THAT! LET ME G-GO!"

His reply was just another eerie laugh, as the two tentacles repeated the process on his tracksuits next, then his boxers, leaving his crotch nude and for the showing. His sack and flaccid girth hanging in the air. He was packing a pretty nice size as well, eight inches in length when fully erect! This exposure make him blush while the tendrils finished their job, burning his trainers and socks, as well as his belt, making the white skinned humans body fully nude in their grasp. He could feel the slimy things writhing and wriggling over his body, leaving the gooey residue behind. It was horrid! This would continue on for several minutes, as the tendrils prodded, poked and inspected every nook and cranny that the human had. Even the more minute places like under his arms and inside his ears.

Soon, the smell in the air had changed from the damp and musky to a powerful aphrodisiac, one that Max couldn't help but inhale, and oddly get attracted to. This made him shake his head to try and get the feeling of arousal out of his brain, but it did little to nothing, as shown by his cock that was now hardening , the tip poking out of his foreskin. The tentacle monster trying to make the human want what was coming to him, but Max had a stronger mind than that, for now. His mouth would open to try and shout some more abuse at the core down below, but was rapidly filled up with not one, but two tendrils. These were different than the ones holding him and the ones that had burnt his clothes away, as their ends had a penis shape to them, which caused the human to gag, his reflex still very much at the top of his throat. He was still a virgin in all areas, even at twenty four. He hadn't even had any sexual interaction, and so for this to be his first was a frightening and damn right disturbing thought for Max to have. But it was all so real now, as the two dick-tentacles plunged through his wet mouth, and down his throat a little bit. They didn't go too far, for now, as if either teasing the human or waiting for him to get used to the depth, so that they could go even further down his trachea. It would block some of the humans air off, but he was still able to get enough to not pass out and die. This action would cause the human to shake and flail in the restraining grasp once more, as the tentacle monster was starting to get frisky, and show its full intentions. A few seconds later, another two dick-ended tendrils came up, and would poke at his ass, letting the slime they produced act like lubricant, before pressing inside, causing the male to howl out around the tentacles, only a muffled squeal actually being heard.

"How do you like this… Human?"

The monster would ask, as he revealed another special thing about this tentacle-communication. It could read the males thoughts! Even when he had a dick in his mouth - or two, in this case - he could still speak to the monster.

"Fuck you… Fucking bastard… Get these things out of me!"

The humans anger approach only seemed to make the monster more horny, as all four tendrils would plunge deeper into their respective holes, widening his anus and his throat out. They all then began to thrust in and out at alternate speeds and depths, making it that Max could feel every single one at a different point. It felt horrible to the human, knowing how he was being raped by some parasite, but as the thrusting grew, so did the pleasure, and the aphrodisiac was taking its toll on the male's mind. His dick was starting to leak out pre as he felt the painful pleasure he was getting, the arousal peaking. The monster soon found out about that, and would send another tentacle up, this one being a slimy but hollow tube, and it would take the human's dick inside of it, before vibrating in a sensual way, obviously wanting to milk the males sperm.

Max couldn't help but let out a few moans to this, as he was breaking, both physically and mentally. His gag reflex being smashed every single time it was moved, until soon he had none, and the tentacles had free reign in his throat, all the way down to his awaiting stomach. The ones in his ass had a harder time, as it seemed to clench up and gain tightness every time the tendrils came out of his hole. This resulted in the thrusting to get even faster, meaning less time was spent with them being outside of his ass, as well as deeper, both now smashing against his prostate. The monster knew the anatomy of the creature it was taking advantage of, and knew how to get what it wanted.

This would go on for another minute, before a small growl escaped the full mouth of Max. But that wasn't the only thing that escaped him. Semen would also be released into the tentacle tube, the male having his first - of what seemed like many - slime absorbing it and sending it to the core, which made it a little bit stronger.

"Good… Goooooooood boyyyyyy~"

It would speak to the human via his mind, letting him know that it liked the fact that he had came, although the redness on Max's face shew his reaction was the exact opposite. He felt so lost, alone, violated.

This action would continue for at least twenty minutes, in which the human came six times, although every load was significantly smaller than the last, and by the fifth load, there was practically nothing left coming out. But due to the constant pleasure, and the scent in the air, the cock remained rock hard, although by now it was hurting Max more than it was pleasuring him. It was around the fifteen minute mark that Max would find out something about himself that he didn't know about. He had read the porn comics, and he knew of some of the fetishes out there. One of the crazier ones being Sadism and Masochism. He had dismissed the fact that he could be either, but from this, it shew that he was in fact a masochist. He was enjoying the pain that not only the tentacles gave him, but also that the cock was giving him due to being constantly erect. He must have thought about it, which meant the tentacle monster knew that fact, as the vibrating tentacle soon had another tentacle sprouting inside of it. Because of how little space there was between the slime and the cock, the sprouting tendril would only have one way to go. His urethra. This caused another weak howl of pain from the male - who by this point was close to passing out - as a reaction. The tendril plunging down into the male's cock, spreading it wide open. A few drops of blood coating the green appendage as it wiggled its way downwards, a bulge forming just like the one that was now visible in both his throat and his stomach. It would go all the way down into his connecting balls, and once there, would soak up any leftover seed, making the human bone dry in terms of his own reproductive fluid. It would then start to thrust up and down the male's dick, seeing if the pain would produce any more cum at a quicker rate, mixed with the hitting of the prostate. This was not to be, however.

"Shame… No more cum…"

The monster would say, as it kept thrusting anyway, much to the humans hatred and dismay. His vision going hazy now as he was close to passing out. The monster seemed to up the ante rather rapidly, as the two tendrils in his mouth was now left to one, and that one went rather shallow, only at the top of his throat. The other tendril would make its way up and would force itself inside of the male's nose, breaking it in the process. Blood now trickling down his face in two lines from the broken bone and muscle. The tentacle would start to thrust up his nose now, seeming to find pleasure in it despite the small length it had to travel.

This would last for another minute, before one by one, the tentacles expanded and started to release some thick, white, gooey substance. The monster's version of cum. The tendril deepest in his ass was first, followed by the one in his mouth. The tentacle in his nose would be the third, which after flooding the broken feature would then pull out and start to cream all over the humans naked body. Finally, the last one in his ass also erupted with the hot semen. It almost felt identical to the real thing, but Max wouldn't know due to never having felt or tasted cum before. Even when he jerked off, he would quickly clean it up, never paying attention to its texture.

"Feel my own seed, before I make you my childrens mother!"

It would say before cackling once more. The seed seemed to go on forever, although it only was for around a minute. This was just to prepare the male for the job he would have next, as well as giving the monster some entertainment. He would end up having a few gallons of seed dumped inside his body, and one gallon on his skin by the time it had ended, the thick gooey seed quickly congealing in the exposed air. All of the four tendrils would then pull out and fall back down to the core, as well as the vibrating tendril from his dick, including the painful annoying tentacle that was fucking his urethra. His mouth and nose would be left now to hang open, but the monster wasn't finished with his ass and surprisingly his cock yet. Two more tentacles came up and showed themselves to the human now. Max was barely holding on, his vision now very square, black borders around the picture. His now free mouth gasping for much needed air, taking in as much as he could with every hard and deep breath. He wouldn't even process the final two tentacles, that seemed to have an odd shape to them. He did know, however, what was coming, and with his broken, defeated mind and body, he would accept and embrace them. The human body was about to become a host for a parasite.

One tentacle went to his ass and to his cock respectively and would plunge inside, going as deep as they could, a small groan of pain escaping Max. The only sound he could muster. The tentacles would then bulge out down the lengths, down deep to the host, before one by one, oval shaped beings would appear in their slime, going up and being forced into the male's body. Into either his wrecked anal cavity and stomach, or into his destroyed cock and milked balls. Max would only feel the first dozen be implanted before he closed his eyes for the final time this day, as he passed out from the feeling. While the injection was taking place, another replica of the tentacle that was lodged into his left ear would now plunge into his right ear,up to his brain and would clip onto the organ. However, it was doing a completely different job than what the previous one had done. This one would slowly remove every single memory that Max had, including his name, birth and family, and the monster would only keep the memories from when Max had submitted to the beast, so that all he knew was how to be bred and be a host for the hive-like creature to use time and time again.

This would last for another hour, before every memory was wiped and over two hundred eggs were dumped into the host's body. The monster would then let it join the other four victims near the core, waiting for the eggs to hatch and/or the host to awaken, for the process to start all over again...


End file.
